


Naps are for Babies

by StarkLoveStripes



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nick is their teacher, Phil is a part-timer, They are all Babies, Toddler Avenger AU!, or at least toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLoveStripes/pseuds/StarkLoveStripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Babies - No, that's an insult- As Toddlers, the only problem was nap time. Or at least how to avoid it. Oh, and there's also the case of who stole Steve's candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps are for Babies

**Author's Note:**

> The avengers are babies. No romance, no angst, no nothing. just adventures from the playpen and beyond.
> 
> Guys. They are babies. They kennet Logic, kay? kay.
> 
> You can send me a prompt or whatever else on tumblr. I'm under the same name. :)

It was 11 am on a lovely Wednesday morning. Steve bursts into the door holding up a brown paper bag that is slightly smaller than his head. Phil was the only one who seemed to notice him enter though. Phil walked toward Steve and crouched down so that Steve didn't need to look up as high. " What do you have there, Steve?" Phil smiled as he pointed to the brown paper bag.

Steve quickly hid the paper bag behind him, shaking his head. "Nothing..." 

"Is it candy?" Phil asked the child. and Steve nodded once. "Okay then, Don't forget to share with your friends." Phil smiled at Steve and stood up, holding the child's tiny hand and lead him to the play pen with the other toddlers.

South Hampton's Itty-bitty Einsteins Local Daycare was the only place in town to leave your children when you're too busy for them during the day. Nick Fury, despite the name, owned the establishment. He, along with his -teenage- nephew Phil and niece Maria - she prefers to be called Hill- run the Daycare. 

As soon as Steve saw the colorful puzzle mats, he pulled his arm free and ran toward his friends. Thor was playing with Hammer pegs in the middle of the mat. Nat was off to the side with a coloring book in hand and a crayon on the other. Clint was on the top of the slide, no plans of sliding down anytime soon - He says he likes it up there. Bruce was playing with legos. And Tony was on a Toy car with his 'The-Animals-Go' phone. Steve ran up to Thor and asked "Where's your brother?" Thor looked up and then shook his head. "My brother is shamed." Thor pointed to the corner of the room where Loki stood, facing the wall. "Whoa. What did he do?" Steve asked again. 

"He pushed Clint off of the slide and he landed on that pillow face first." Tony parked his car beside the two blondes as he hung up his phone. placing it in his back pocket as he stepped out of the plastic car. Steve shook his head in disappointment "How long is he in for?"

"30 minutes" Thor replied.

"He's been like that since... since... since FOREVER!" Tony flailed his arms.

"Such a shame..." Steve continued to shake his head. 

"Hey! Watchu got there Cap?" Tony tried to grab the paper bag but Steve pulled it away fast enough. Steve smiled at the pouting Tony. "It's candy!" And just like a moth is to light, the children gathered around Steve. Clint slid off the slide, Natasha left her coloring book, Bruce forgot about his legos. Loki could only flinch as he heard the word candy. Steve opened the paper bag to reveal a tiny mountain of candy inside. As the children stared, the daycare was filled with a few seconds of silence then a littany of OOhs and Ahhs. Steve was mobbed with questions but no one dared touch the candy. It was the one rule the children followed religiously: Don't Touch something another kid brought inside the room.

"Where'd you get so much?" Natasha asked

"My mom gave it to me."

"Was it Halloween at your place?" Clint eyed the candy still.

"No."

"Why did she give you such abundance?" Thor held the other boy's shoulder.

"It's reward."

"Did you catch a bad guy or something?" Tony was now holding a mic and pushing it onto Steve's face.

"No. I was helping with the chores. and every single candy is for one good chore" Everybody OOh-ed.

"You must have done a bajillion things!" Bruce exclaimed as he raised both hands.

"Not really, I just cleaned my room, dried the dishes, raked the leaves, took the garbage-"

"Why would you do that?! don't you have people to that for you at home?" Tony interrupted.

"Not everyone is you Tony" Natasha said with a bite. Tony shrugged.

Steve's grasp on the paper bag loosened and all of a sudden it was up in the air. and behind the children was Hill. She shaked the bag and smiled down at the children. "You guys know you can't eat candy before lunch. You can have this after nap time." Hill turned to leave and placed the bag inside Fury's desk. The children muttered Boos and hisses before they began whispering.

Clint placed his hands on either side of his mouth, an attempt to cover it as he whispered "What's today's plan Cap?" Steve crouched lower and the others followed.  
"All right, Listen up. Until we can tire out the teachers our priority is not falling asleep. Barton, i want you on that slide. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything more gets out more than 3 blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna gimme a lift?" Clint asked, turning to Tony. "Right. Better clench up, Legolas" Tony stepped out of their huddle and into his car. Clint did the same thing and the two pedaled away.

Steve went back to talking to the remaining children. "Thor, you gotta try and tire the teachers. slow em down. you got the lightning. light em up." Thor ran away. hammer in hand. Steve looked to natasha. "You and me, We stay on the ground. keep the commotion here. and bruce, now might be a good time to get cranky."

Bruce started to walk away as he spoke "That's my secret, captain." He stopped in his steps and looked back. "I'm always cranky." Bruce yelled and growled and cried as he toppled over the legos tower he was making. Clint kept yelling out Numbers and letters that made no sense. Tony drove around in his car and smashed into anything he could. Thor clung to Nick's pants and hit his leg with the wooden hammer. Natasha and Steve threw things around. Loki smiled to himself as he listened to the chaos brewing behind him.

The children lost.

Nap time came and they ended up sleeping. When they woke up, Steve ran up to Hill, hands out. Hill smiled down at him and pulled out the brown paper bag from Fury's desk and handed it to the boy. Steve ran to his friends, hugging the bag. They all gathered around the blonde - Yes, even Loki- as he knelt and emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor. All that came out were 2 pieces of chocolate balls. They all gasped.

"Wha- What happened?" Thor asked

"Where's the candy?" Steve looked inside the paper bag again.

"Who did this?!" Natasha stood up.

Bruce started crying and soon enough so did everybody else. Phil, Fury and Hill panicked and sat beside the children. calming them down. Tony was the first to stop and ran towards the costumes chest as he sniffled. When the children stopped crying, The three teachers went back to what they were doing before - which was cleaning the mess the children made before nap time. Tony walked -more like strutted- in front of the other children. "What are you wearing, Tony?" Steve asked still sniffling. 

Tony was in a plaid yellow and brown trenchcoat and he was wearing a pair of -too big for him- sunglasses. "We are going to find out who stole the candy. And this will help! I saw it on TV! The guy was a whatsitcalled. a... a deketkiv! this was what he was wearing!" As if on cue, The children all stood up. "Now, the first thing we need to do is find zuspeks." Tony paced. Thor raised his hand but Tony ignored it. "A Zuspek is someone who you think stole the candy!" Thor put his hand down. "Our first Zuspek are the teachers." The children gasped.

Natasha spoke up. "But it couldn't be them." 

"Yeah. they put it in Mr. Fury's desk!" Clint followed up. 

Tony rubbed his chin pretending to think about it. "Hmm... You're right. Then it must've been LOKI!" Tony pointed at the raven-haired boy who was quietly standing beside thor. Thor stepped in front of the brunette's finger.

"Loki did no such thing! He was with me the whole time he wasn't in time out! He is my brother! I know him like I know how to ride dragons! He couldn't have done such a horrible thing!" Thor protested. 

"He pushed clint off the slide." Bruce pointed out. 

"He's adopted" Thor replied. 

"So it wasn't the teachers and it wasn't Loki." Tony paused. "I'm sorry steve. Nobody could solve this even if you give them barjimillion years!" He stretched his arms in a circular manner as he talked to steve. Steve looked at the floor. 

"It's okay, I guess. I'll just have to get more later." Steve sighed. just in time for the bell to ring. The children ran to their bags, except for Steve who trudged and Tony who followed behind him. 

"Cheer up, Steve. Maybe your mom will just give you more if you asked her." Tony patted the blonde's back. Steve looked at tony, trying his best to look cheerful. "Thanks tony." Steve grabbed his stuff and went out the door.

Tony was the only child left in the room. He opened his bag, revealing a small mountain of candies and took out a full sized snickers bar and began eating it. "You're welcome, Steve" He said almost too comically evil.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a friend. She didn't want to read fluff because it wasn't interesting enough. So i ranted about this completely random idea, and we both laughed. 
> 
> My mom never sent me to toddler school so i don't know what it looks like. everything here was based on what i've seen on TV shows and Anime and the like. I never had toys either. i only had a pillow and a blanket. which might explain why i love sleep almost too much.


End file.
